


Midnight Edition: The Bittersweet

by BookishTea



Series: Molliarty [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Molly, Breasts, Carpet Sex, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fondling, Jim from IT, Licking, Lying Jim, Oneshot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jim, Rough Sex, Sex, Skirts, Sloppy Makeouts, Top Jim, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vaginal Fingering, hallways, molliarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishTea/pseuds/BookishTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pop-rocks can be unpredictable. In an instance, a delight to the senses, or startling painful the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Edition: The Bittersweet

                                                             

 

Lips crashed into one another, Molly could only hang on before she was suffocated. Lucky for her, Jim had found the doorknob just in time and wrenched it wide open.

Stumbling backwards, she blindly walked towards her bedroom. She didn't make it.

Instead she sank downwards, air escaping her lungs as her body made harsh contact with the floor. Croaking into Jim's mouth, she inched her face to the side, desperate to get oxygen. Following her, Jim tilted Molly's head by a hand wound tightly in brown locks. Peppering her jawline, slowly he descended onto her throat.

The front door remained wide open, and Jim placed a lavish nip in time with a chorus of cars whizzing by and the ever present rustling of leaves.

Pinned under his body, Molly couldn't help but wonder if the cold wind bothered Jim. She wasn't, not with the heat that radiated from him.

"Jim." She struggled to say, shudder shaking her body as he bit hard. "The door, people will see."

Giving a gentle lick at the mark, he lifted his head to meet her gaze. Illuminated alone by the flickering that came from a faulty streetlamp, Jim was given a silver tint to his face, almost angelic. "And...?" He whispered, voice husky as he leaned closer still.

Heart pounding in her ears, Molly realized she didn't know how to respond. This was all so unlike him, at least what she knew of the IT worker. Jim chuckled, pressing his fingertips against her face, trailing until they touched her lips. Rubbing along the soft flesh, Jim smirked when another shiver passed through Molly's body. Thinking better of having an audience, he was supposed to be playing a part after all, he sighed and sat up - inadvertently grounding into Molly. In response her hands dug into his jean clad thighs, and desperately she tried to shimmy her torso upwards, to get him  _there_.

"Molly, my little mouse" Jim sung, hands catching those strands of hair again before letting them slide through his fingers. Hunching over, he started on her shirt, popping buttons along the way. Goosebumps dosing her as more and more skin was shown, she couldn't help but close her eyes. Encased now in full darkness, she felt herself become cushioned with the thought of being utterly alone in the world with Jim.

"This won't do." He grumbled, annoyance slithering into his tone. Opening her eyes quickly, Molly tried to make out Jim's expression through the sheet of night.

_Was there something wrong? Did he not like what he saw?_

Before she could think any further, he got off of her. Heart pounding against her ribcage, there she laid, straining her ears for any sound. Frantically she prayed that she somehow didn't muck everything up and he was leaving. The only clues to what was happening was that the door suddenly became shut, and footsteps walked around her and off into the living room.

**Click**.

Screwing her eyes shut at the sudden light, Molly paused before she slowly got up onto her feet. "Jim?" She called out, voice barely above a whisper, and more shaky than she would have liked. She winced.

"Oh, in here, love."

Floorboards creaking with her footsteps, Molly wandered forward, following that voice. There to greet her in the living room, he casually sat on her sofa,  looking oddly regal as he did so. Plain grey sweater rolled to his elbows, he rested his head on his knuckle, watching. She had just barely entered the room, ever so glad that she decided to have the floors carpeted.

"Stop right there, Molls." Jim ordered. He grinned pleasantly when she did exactly this.

Sucking on her bottom lip, Molly glanced down at herself. Shirt unbuttoned, only a polka dotted bra covered her chest; she didn't expect tonight.

"On your knees."

She frowned at that, sweet and goofy Jim wasn't so demanding. Usually he strove to make her comfortable, never forcing or ordering her to do something. She floated down to her knees, the carpet scratching sensitive skin.

"Now take off that shirt, Mouse." Rolling her shoulders back, the leaf printed shirt softly fell from her and onto the floor. Resting her weight on the legs, she looked up, tugging hair behind an ear.

Jim was silent as he climbed to his feet, face swirling with a emotion that Molly couldn't distinguish.

Now upon her, he circled, Molly feeling more vulnerable than she's ever experienced. When he stopped behind her, Molly fixed her attention to the looming shadow that stretched before her. A hand grazed the skin of her neck, sending a explosion of nerves quivering in anticipation and hair standing on end.

"Mouse..." he whispered, lowering his body until his chest pressed against her. "How much pain have you felt?" He asked, the taunt spearing Molly's gut in a fatal swoop.

She didn't say anything, not with the fear of her voice cracking. Taking it as encouragement, he gathered her hair in one hand, leaving plenty of room for her bra to be unclasped. Removed from freezing skin, the bra joined her shirt.

He released his hold on her hair, watching with a smile as it clung to its owner. Jim then reached around, his warm hand was placed flat on her stomach. Lips lightly pressed against her ear, Molly fought a moan despite herself. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." And with that, he rocked into her, erection prominent. Molly hissed with delight, eyes sliding shut when he cupped her breasts.

"Do you ever wish I was Sherlock?"

Molly jumped, she felt like she's been slapped, her eyes now wide open.

"Even now?" He pulled her closer, body melding into hers. Molly craned her neck to look at Jim, her heart hammering in her ears. He smiled; it didn't reach his eyes. "Don't worry I won't tell."

"W-what are you-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, Jim's mouth latched onto hers. It was like he was trying to suck the soul out of her, fingers digging into her jaw. While her moans were muted, Molly shivered viciously.

Dropping down to her skirt, Jim's other hand darted underneath, immediately finding her knickers. Softly he skimmed the surface, fingertips barely touching. He drummed the digits in thought, which was impossible to Molly now. Jim pulled his lips away with a hum, not before giving her a swift peck in apology.

She almost complained at that, that is, until he finally dragged her underwear to the side. Molly's head bent forward, breathing heavily when at last his fingers slithered inside. Pumping into her steadily, somehow he already had her release so close, maybe even moments away.

"Jim..." She groaned, slumping against him. She needed him to go faster, just for a second. She'd do anything.

Laughter causing him to shake, instead Jim disentangled himself from Molly. She cried out at that, in her frustration not caring if her neighbours heard or not. Face marred with a frown, she rubbed her thighs together, wishing that the friction would help.

Giggling the whole time, Jim climbed to his feet. Molly was just about to curse him out, mood thoroughly ruined, when he yanked his sweater over his head; thrown without a care. Jim gave her wink when he found her watching him, teeth bared in a peculiar smile. His pants were next to go, looking definitely better with his hair tousled and being nearly naked than he did earlier in the date. She wasn't sure what she expected, but it wasn't this, he surpassed her expectations. Molly had assumed he'd be pale, like everyone else who worked in the IT Department, and he was. The startling thing was the scars, etched randomly on his body. She could tell some were from being stabbed, shot, and even burned - those were few but no less had her gasping.

"I know I'm beautiful, Molls. But your opened mouth is getting to a bit...distracting." That had her looking away, swallowing when her mouth became suddenly dry.

With a chortle he walked over, dropping to his knees before her. While Molly gasped for air, she leaned backwards, putting her weight on her hands.

Laughter calmed down until it only remained a rumble in his chest, Jim gave her a look over, wetting his lips with his tongue.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, blush dusting her skin. And with that he pushed her hard, grinning when she yelped in shock. Jim's fingers dug into the fabric of her skirt, and with a flick of his wrist he flipped it over.

Brushing some strands of hair from her forehead, Molly peered up through fluttering eyelashes.

More than willing to continue, Jim gladly hooked his fingers under the panties, pulling them downwards. Deciding to assist him, Molly lifted her bottom off of the floor, muscles tensing from the effort.

Finally in his hands, Jim inspected his latest bounty in the artificial lighting. "Cats. A bit ironic coming from a mouse such as yourself, isn't it, Molly?" He said with a smirk, fondly rubbing his thumb against the image of the feline. It looked as if it were ready to slink off the fabric right then.

"Do we seriously need to talk about my underwear right now? It's embarrassing." Molly mumbled in shame, arm pressed against her face to avoid Jim's gaze.

"Is it? And here I thought it made you look sexy in an inventive way."

"Sexy in an inventive way?" She moved her arm down an inch, frowning at Jim. Letting the article fall from his hands, he hummed in agreement.

"It's obvious that you weren't trying." He whispered, hands on either side of Molly as he bent over, caging her in.

"And that's good? What if I did, try I mean."

"Then you'd be boring, and you're certainly not. At least from what I've picked up so far." He wouldn't let her speak after that, muting the thoughts that swarmed within her brain like a million bees with a kiss.

She didn't realize he took off his underwear, the navy blue boxer briefs now on the carpet, only skin rubbing against skin had her realizing that. With his clever tongue, Jim greedily lapped at Molly's thunderous pulse, shivering with rapture when she squeaked in response.

"Just like a mouse." He mumbled against her throat, leaving a trail of light kisses to her shoulder. There he bit down, eager to get a mouthful of soft skin.

" _Christ!_ _"_   Molly moaned aloud, her chestnut hair curling into soothing tendrils.

"Ssh... He isn't here right now.." He cheekily responded, and expression becoming half lidded, he nuzzled those locks. Surrounded by the scent of his pathologist, a mesmerizing mixture of daisies, bleach, and tart apples, he slid in.

He didn't use a condom, he already knew Molly was on the pill, which was good, as he preferred skin contact to plain rubber. And he wasn't exactly father material, nor was Jim from IT. Speaking of him, he meant to be clumsy now, perhaps to make this night a bit lusterless for Molly, and to solidify his character. But things were taking a startling turn for the better, mainly when the woman underneath him had her nails raking along his spine. Shuddering, he decided to treat himself for once, and not in Westwood. Forgetting the facade for a moment, he was more than willing to show Ms. Hooper what Jim Moriarty was truly made of.

Grabbing a handful of hair, Jim yanked downwards, stringing Molly along like a puppet. Instead of crying out in pain and ordering him to stop, something he partially expected, Molly squealed in pleasure. Wrapping her legs even tighter around his waist, she drew him close, sending him a surprising grin. Not like he was complaining...

"Yes" Jim hissed through grinding teeth, warmth a squeezing distraction, he slammed into her continuously. That had her screaming, her throat pitched back until it was only a column of porcelain vibrating from the sound. Her blunt fingernails pierced his flesh, making Jim grunt from the pain, the perfect addition to a cocktail of lust. She had her own discomfort to heighten her senses as well, the carpet below scraping into her skin until it was a raw red. She didn't care, she needed this, and him.

"Harder!" She begged, letting go of his back to grip his hair, yanking hard. His eyes were blown up with hunger, and then he pressed his head against her neck. As Jim panted against Molly's heated skin, he did just that, pounding into her as furiously as he was able.

" _Fuck._ " He snarled, sweat gliding from his forehead and onto Molly's. Hand creeping between them, Jim palmed Molly's right breast, withdrawing to flick at a nipple lightly. "I'm waiting on you, Molly." He growled, his belly tightening into a coil until it was ready to spring. With a few last thrusts Jim had Molly crumbling, body shaken with the force of her climax. Jim was immediately after, shutting his eyes from the intense pleasure, spots of colour dancing behind his eyelids. He moaned, trembling as he filled the petite brunette.

Shortly after he pulled out, he rested against her, enjoying the sounds of Molly whimpering from a few lingering spasms. Taking a deep breath, Jim donned his mask, sheepish smile in place when he asked, "How did I do?"

Molly smiled reassuringly. "Wonderful." She said with a content whisper, brushing Jim's sweaty hair from his face. A wave of fatigue caressing Jim, and he was quick to give a yawn as he got to his feet.

"Oh" Molly mumbled, blushing as if she just remembered their nakedness. That sound was soon turned into a shriek when Jim scooped her into his arms, carrying her off to the bedroom. "Jim!" She cried out in disbelief and glee, surprised at his strength. Ignoring her protests, Jim easily heaved Molly onto the bed.

Giggling when she bounced, Molly found herself growing tired with her previous excursion taking its toll. Busying herself with sneaking under her covers, Molly was unaware of her date, who was currently making eye contact with her cat. Seated in the hallway Toby gave a soft meow to the Consulting Criminal, wanting to come inside. With a brow raised, Jim sniffed as he nudged Toby back with his foot before he closed the door. Climbing in after her, Jim fused himself to Molly's back, hand on her waist.

"'Night, Jim." She sighed, voice heavy with sleep. And just as her dreams gathered her up, she heard Jim faintly whisper back, "Goodnight, my mouse."

**Click**.

**Author's Note:**

> The cover done by, [whyimmathere](http://whyimmathere.tumblr.com/), the fuel to my molliarty obsession. ~~< 3~~  
> 


End file.
